Intergalactic Galaxy Adventures
by Shadow Lover 543
Summary: Friends, happiness and safety was all Chloe wanted in her life. When she meets Sonic and the gang along with her father, Daniel, life changes for them. But when they meet a certain little plant and gets targeted to be used to take over the galaxy, things get really rough for everyone. Will Chloe and Daniel be able to survive the threat? Rated M for Language. NO MEAN REVIEWS!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_"No, don't stop! Keep going!" A boy's voice in my head kept telling me when I stopped to rest for a little. "She's gonna kill you like she almost did before a few years ago! Keep going!" Once I got my strength back, I continued running. I looked back and saw a woman figure coming closer._

_"Oh no! She's catching up! Darn it!" I keep running until a large wall blocks my path. "DAMN IT! Now where do I go?!"_

_"You don't go anywhere..." I turned around and saw the woman ten times bigger than her regular size. "...You're mine now." She raised her foot then immediately descended it, ready to crush me like a roach._

"Wake up!" A man's voice yelled while shaking the sleeping girl's shoulder, roughly.

"Aaah!" The girl gasped when she sat straight up from bed. She looked at the man and hugged him with tears running down her face.

"Dad, I had that nightmare again." She sobbed. The girl's name was Chloe Rodriguez. She lived with her father, Daniel Rodriguez, in New York City.

On that day, she had the nightmare for a few years. Her father stroked her hair in a comforting way and hugged Chloe back. "It's alright, Chloe. I'm right here. Come on. Get ready for school. And it's a good thing that today is the day of your appointment for your therapy, right?" Henry asked. Chloe shrugged.

"I guess. Well, I'll meet you downstairs." She said then started getting ready for school. She got dressed in her favorite clothes as a black jacket, pink, plaid, button down shirt, light blue jeans and purple sneakers. She brushed her hair and went downstairs to eat breakfast with her father. Daniel turned on the TV and the news came on.

**_"Thank you Ricky. In other news, strange sighting in, Seattle, New York City, Philadelphia and several other cities in the US have reported seeing large ships and a few alien portals. Scientists haven't found out what they were yet but the government encourages everyone to stay indoors with all their doors and windows locked shut and to not open the door until we find out what's going on. Now, on with Jane Goodman with the traffic report."_** The news reporter said. Chloe and her dad looked at each other and laughed. When they stopped laughing, the door suddenly started knocking.

"I'll get it. You can come with me, alright?" Daniel said. Chloe and Daniel walked over to the door, opened it and couldn't believe what was on their front porch.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I changed my name, again! But anyways, here's a new story I made for you. And yes, Knuckles lover 1245(aka Shadow lover 123)'s OC, _Jasmine the Hedgehog_ is gonna be in the story. If you'd like, you can be in the story. But I am accepting only two other OCs into this story. Also, Happy Hedgehog 2014 and Eggman hater's OCs, _Goldie the Hedgehog Guardian_ and _Taylor the Hedgehog_ are going to be in the story.**

**One more thing. For this story, there is gonna be a LOT of cliffhangers and a story question, starting with this.**

**Question For Story-Who do you think is in the doorstep of the Rodriguez's porch?**

**Speed on! Bye! And I hope you're having a GREAT summer!**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Chloe and her father just stared at what was in front of them in shock and disbelief. On their front porch were twelve colorful animals standing there.

There was a blue, a black with red streaks, a white, a pink, a red, a dark red and blue, and a fully black hedgehog, an orange fox with two tails, a red thing with a white crescent on its chest, two tan rabbits, a little blue thing with wings, a white bat, and a purple cat with a red dot on its forehead.

"Hello." The blue hedgehog greeted.

_"OK, did that blue hedgehog just... talk?!"_ Chloe thought.

"Hey, are you just gonna stand there and stare at us, or are you gonna let us in?" The black and red hedgehog demanded. Chloe and her father blinked a couple times then agreed to let the creatures inside their house. After letting the strange animals inside their house, everyone was quiet. Chloe broke the silence and got up.

"Dad, I'm going to talk to my cousin. I'll come downstairs later." She said.

"Alright, don't try any funny business." Daniel teased. Chloe laughed then went upstairs to talk to her cousin.

"So... what's your name, sir?" The fox asked Daniel. Daniel looked at all the animals and sighed.

"I'm Daniel and that was my daughter, Chloe." He said. The blue hedgehog introduced everyone and himself as Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Jasmine, Goldie and Taylor.

"It's nice to meet you all. Sorry about Chloe." He apologized. Silver shook his head.

"Nah, it's alright. We get that a lot." He said. Meanwhile, in Chloe's room, Chloe was talking to her cousin, Janet.

"I'm serious, Janet. There are twelve freaky animals in my house as we speak! And my dad's talking to them, and they talk back! The funny thing is that they all where clothes!" Chloe said.

"Listen, Chloe. You don't know if they're nice or harmful. So, my advice to you: Just stay calm and try to be nice. That's all I can say." Janet said.

"Fine, I'll try it. I have to go, Janet. Talk to you later." She said before hanging up.

"Chloe, come downstairs!" Daniel called.

"I'm coming!" Chloe goes downstairs and gives Sonic and the others no attention. "What is it?"

"Chloe, these guys wanna be your friends." Daniel said. Chloe looked at Sonic and his friends then at her father.

"So, you're telling me that twelve freaky, talking, upright walking, colorful, clothed animals want to be friends with me? No dad, I would rather have friends that are humans than..." Chloe looked at Sonic and his friends with disgust. "...aliens."

"First off, we're Mobians. Second off, we know that you don't have friends, that's why we want to be your friends." Shadow said. Chloe looked at Shadow with impatience and disgust and said something that ticked him off:

"Oh yeah? Well, you have no friends because you look like a gothic emo, hedgehog." Shadow stood up from his seat and looked at Chloe with anger.

"What did you say?" He demanded.

"You heard me, fool." She hissed.

"OK, that's it!" Shadow yelled. Shadow launched himself towards Chloe and was about to hit her in the face until she surprisingly grabbed his arm. Shadow looked in shock with Sonic and the others then Chloe slammed him on the floor, twisted his arm behind him and pulled it.

"So, mister tough guy, you wanna mess with me now?" Chloe asked.

"No, now let me go!" Shadow begged. Chloe let go of his arm and stared down at him. Chloe went upstairs with tears in her eyes and locked herself in her room. Daniel acted like it never happened and decided to let everyone stay at the house as long as they want.

**That Afternoon**

Chloe was in her room, crying of what she did to Shadow. She didn't mean to take out her anger and emotion on him, but he somehow triggered it. While she was crying, she heard the bedroom door knock. She wiped her tears away and acted like she wasn't crying.

"Come in." She called. The bedroom door opened and to her surprise, it was Shadow, but he had a sad look than an angry one. Chloe sighed and looked away from him.

"What do you want, hedgehog?" She asked.

"First, my name is Shadow. Second, I wanna talk to you." Shadow said. Chloe sighed and told Shadow to sit on the bed. Shadow sat on her bed and saw how sad Chloe looked.

"Look, I'm sor-" Shadow said until Chloe cut him off.

"No, I'm the one who started the fight. I'm the one to blame. I'm sorry. No one wants to be friends with me and I thought you all were lying to me. That's why I said I wanted human friends." Chloe said. Shadow blinked in surprise that she would have friends turn their backs on her.

"Why wouldn't anyone wanna be friends with you?" He asked. Chloe looked out her window with sadness and Shadow noticed a teardrop fall off her face. He felt awful for her and placed his hand on her hand.

"Everyone is afraid of me..." Chloe sobbed. Shadow looked at Chloe with disbelief and asked:

"Why would anyone be afraid of you?" Chloe was surprised that Shadow was actually listening to her the whole time. She took a deep breath and told Shadow about her past:

"When I was little, about 8, my mother poisoned me. My father found out and took me to the hospital. He divorced my mom and called the police on her then she almost sent me to jail saying I poisoned _her_. My lawyer thankfully saved me. My school thinks I should've went to jail and I became an outcast." She explained. Shadow just couldn't believe his ears. He looked at Chloe and saw her crying. He wiped away her tears and gripped her hand a little.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Chloe. I'll tell you what, I'm gonna help you. If you have anything bothering you, just come to me and we'll figure it out together." He said. Chloe looked at Shadow with shock and hugged him.

"Thank you, Shadow. You're the first person to do this for me." She said. Shadow smiled and hugged her back.

"No problem, Chloe. See you later." He said before leaving her room. Chloe sighed then fell asleep.

**That Night**

Chloe, Daniel and their new guests were all sleeping peacefully until they all heard someone screaming. Chloe immediately got up and went to where the screaming was coming from and saw Sonic's twin sister, Jasmine, being kidnapped by a strange looking creature. She walked up to the mysterious kidnapper and kicked him in the face. The kidnapper stopped and knocked out Chloe. They knocked out Jasmine as well then left.

A while later, the others came and saw Chloe on the floor, knocked out cold. Shadow tried to wake her up and was relieved when she opened her eyes.

"Chloe, what happened?" He asked.

"Someone kidnapped Jasmine. I tried to save her, but they knocked me out." Chloe said. Shadow helped Chloe on her feet and noticed Knuckles was mad.

"You alright, Knuckles?" He asked the angry-looking echidna. Everyone looked at Knuckles to see what was wrong. He looked at everyone then stormed out of the room. Chloe felt awful for Knuckles.

_"Why is Knuckles acting that way? Does he... have feelings for Jasmine? I better go talk to him."_ She said to herself. She walked out of Jasmine's room and towards Knuckles' room. When she got there, she stood in front of his door, took deep breath and knocked on it. Knuckles opened the door and she noticed dry tears on is cheeks.

"Hey Knuckles, can I talk to you in private?" She asked. Knuckles let her in and closed the door.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" He asked. Chloe sighed and said:

"It's about your reaction to Jasmine being kidnapped." Knuckles stood there shocked by what she said. He sighed and sat on his bed.

"I... I..." He hesitantly said.

"You don't have to tell me if you're not ready." Chloe said. Knuckles was surprised that she was being nice to him but said something that Chloe expected to hear:

"I... love Jasmine." Chloe smiled and told Knuckles that she expected that.

"R-Really?" Knuckles stuttered. Chloe nodded.

"Yeah, whenever a boy's secret admirer get hurt or taken away from them, they get very upset." While Knuckles and Chloe were talking, someone knocked on Knuckles' window.

They both looked to see a grey hedgehog with red and blue shoes, and green eyes. Knuckles smiled and opened the window. The hedgehog crawled inside and introduced himself as Nazo.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Chloe, Chloe Rodriguez." Chloe said to Nazo. Nazo smiled and shook hands with her.

"I heard about what happened to Jasmine. So, I'm helping you." Nazo said. Chloe, Knuckles and Nazo went to Jasmine's room to tell the others about Nazo helping and everyone agreed to let him help. Everyone got ready and went out to look for Jasmine.

**Meanwhile**

Jasmine woke up to find out that she was in a jail cell. She heard footsteps coming towards her and saw a man with all red and black clothes, extremely tinted glasses and an orange mustache.

"Eggman?! What do you want?" She demanded. Eggman just stood quiet, smirking at her until they both hear an explosion nearby them. They look and see Chloe, Daniel, and the others.

"Guys!" Jasmine shouted. Eggman smirked widely and sent in robots to attack. After a few hours of fighting, they saved Jasmine and were on their way to Chloe's house. Knuckles looked at Jasmine and took a deep breath.

"Jasmine, can I talk to you... in private?" He asked. Jasmine and everyone else looked at Knuckles and Jasmine accepted. Chloe smiled as she knew what he was gonna do.

**Somewhere Secret**

Knuckles and Jasmine were standing alone in a lonely place not saying anything until Jasmine broke the awkward silence.

"So Knuckles, what is it you want to talk to me about?" Knuckles hesitated a bit then told her what he always wanted to say for a while:

"Jasmine, I love you." Jasmine looked at him and kissed him. Knuckles kissed her back and Jasmine said that she loved him too. After they were done with their romantic moment, they caught up with the others to continue on to get back to Chloe's house. But, when everyone got to the house, Chloe and Daniel were very upset by what happened.

* * *

**Hey guys! I changed my name, but I like this name better. Anyway, I will have polls on my profile for the Story Question. If you want, you can vote on it. So, thanks to my partner/friend/sister, ****Knuckles lover 1245**** for the idea. ****Happy Hedgehog 2014**** and ****Eggman hater****, I promise to use your OCs more in the story in the most possible way I can.**

**Question for Story-What do you think happened to Chloe's house?**

**Speed on and bye! Hope you have a great summer!**


End file.
